Talk:Halo: Reach
Page locked again, happy now? About time, my fellow administrators, you locked this page. But however, I would like to point out that come August, Bungie has warned us that, that month would feature alot of more new Halo coverage, mostly concerning the Campaign I guess. So whether or not the article would be back to "Registered users only" protection, it's up to you guys. I rather lean towards the "Admins Only" protection, as Halopedia has way too many idiotic 11 year old editors who can't type even the simplest form of correct grammatic English. So no offense here. Because I am sick and tired of these people who cannot do a proper edit, thus prompting this article to "Admins only" protection levels for about countless times, and even long-time non-admin editors like me and other more educated and/or civilized, mature non-admin editors are unfortunately unable to edit because of those morons in our community. Sigh, I wish there would be another protection level in-between "Registered Users only" and "Admins only", which would be Rollback Rights Users only, since we non-admins have proven ourselves worthy of gaining the ability to rollback edits. And Nah, I am too lazy to make a blog about this. :P Dark Neptune 04:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :halo reach,well let's see threre are missle warthog the falcon, spartan threes and some other cool shit halo rech is awsomeCanihazreconz.1 09:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Good Job Canihazreconz, you just made yourself look like the type of person who lead to the lock, with your crappy grammar, spelling and your posting in the wrong section, plus it's SPARTAN III or Spartan III, not spartan three, dud. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 10:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah, it was all EchostreamFanJosh's fault - starting an edit war where he disregarded administration intervention and continued. Apparently, Firefight appearances don't count as game appearances because Firefight isn't part of the campaign. Notice that "game appearances" means "appearances in general". That's also why we had Col. Holland in - he was in the promotional stuff.-- Forerunner 13:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::When will it be unlocked? (If at all) [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 15:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::As of now...August 2nd. That is, if the others can learn to control themselves. :::::Thanks for edit conflicting me >.< Yeah, 2 August. Just after 4PM in GMT. Considering that the page's protect log is pretty big and only just got off the protect list when it was re-locked... they're not going to control themselves. We're only keeping the lock-down times low because there's some important Halo: Reach stuff in August. -- Forerunner 15:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The history of Halo: Reach's protection log is terrible. -- To be honest, it was everyone's fault, the Administration, the veteran users, the "normal-ies", and the new editors. Nobody dare pin this on any one person as it seems like none of you could come to an agreement or compromise over the past week concerning these matters. With the "Firefight only" template, that's doing quite a lot of assuming on the people who proposed this tag, though while logical, is baseless as we don't know of their inclusion in the campaign as of yet. Any "firefight only" tag added onto the page will be removed on that base alone until the launch of Halo: Reach has occurred. And if your wondering why this page is locked so much, it's because users with normal access don't take the correct steps to ensure that your younger colleagues who are new to editing aren't making mistakes every single day. The Administration cannot be responsible for every single edit made on this wiki, therefore we rely on seasoned editors such as the ones who've posted above to sort these guys out. This article will remained locked until my colleagues or myself feel as if your capable of being civilized editors and listen to what the Administration has to say on this matter. DO NOT go rogue on this article and assume what your doing is the correct thing to do or at best, assume that you know what the hell your doing. This conversation is over, have a good day ya'll! Rawr, Sources broken Am I the only one who sees a bunch of broken sources on the page right now? -- SFH 00:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :They're not broken. It's an error thst appears on this page every now and then. Tags cease to function. I assume that you also see the infobox cut up, too.-- Forerunner 01:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. So, no worries, then? -- SFH 03:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) New level names revealed? The YouTube video "Halo: Reach - names of certains missions revealed" shows an apparent campaign loading screen from ComicCon. The first six levels are listed below: #Training #Winter Contingency #Dark Rain #The Death Before the Victory #Long Night of Solace (the achievement for level 6 must be related to the new scene added onto the campaign trailer which shows a Covensnt ship being fired upon from the ground) #Suspect Behaviour - yes, with a 'U' The remaing levels do not appear, so I guess haven't been unlocked by player 1.-- Forerunner 06:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's more than likely a fake. "CaLL Me ZeNy" is known for his absurdly fake, though quality, game menu videos. Take these names with a virus-laden grain of salt. ::Possible. Could you check the video out? I can't get the HTML on my iPod.-- Forerunner 07:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, I found a link - see here. YouTube marks it as a new video, so it could be from ComicCon. Furthermore, the lack of a 'Mission 1' achievement fits in with the level 'Training'. If it is a fake, this guy began making it just after Friday's BWU.-- Forerunner 07:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::In the future, please supply a proper direct link to the video. Anyway, looking at the video... it's too good to be true. The Youtube video looks too perfect/clean, as if it was taken from a capture-card device. By reading off the comments of the video, one can see that it is indeed fake. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's fake. The menus in the game are different from the placeholder ones at Comic-Con, meaning he can't have gotten the footage there. And even at that, that footage is captured directly from the source. There's no way he could have gotten away with that with the hundreds of people around him. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 11:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::This is an excerpt from BWU 7/16/10, in which Chris Opdahl, Reach's Campaign Design Lead, discusses missions in the game: "That said, here are some of the acronyms that are likely to show up in a lot of people's favorites:: TotS, LNoS, Ex, NA, LW (and another that would give away too much if I acronym-ized the title)." I see Long Night of Solace, but none of the other abbreviations match what the video tells us. Here's another thing, which Forerunner pointed out. Why would Bungie, an American company, spell behavior as "behaviour" - the Commonwealth spelling? Fake!!! --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 16:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Confirmed fake. Third fourth and fifth missions are Nightfall, Tip of the Spear and Long Night of Solace respectively. -- The Storm 59 11:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Mission order. Current known mission order: 1. Winter Contingency 2. ???????? 3. Nightfall 4. Tip of the Spear 5. Long Night of Solace This is mainly speculation, but I have a feeling that Winter Contingency is actually "mission two". It seems strange to me to have released information regarding mission 1, 3, 4 and 5 unless spoilers occur in mission two, which I just can't see happening so early in the game. I would guess that Winter Contingency is actually mission two, and that mission one is something small which just puts the player through his paces. Once again, this is just speculation. ---The Storm 59 12:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : And obviously The Fall of Reach will be last, since that is probably what the guy meant by "Giving away too much if he abbreviated it" in a Bungie Weekly update, and really, it's kinda obvious. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 13:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Not neccesarilly. Why wouldn't he give that away; we already know Reach will fall. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 22:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: WC must be the second level because in the description on the page it says to find what blocking communications. This usually occurs when the previous level at the end, there was another problem. The first mission's ending should have someone trying to communicate 'someone' however the signal is being blocked. :::: It is stated in an article (dont have the source right now, but will link asap), that winter contingency is the first mission, and that nightfall is the third. Apparantly something happens in the seccond mission bungie didn't want to reveal yet. Be back in a seccond with a link. :::: Found it! That didn't take long! Game Reactor article; First Look: Halo Reach: ::::"Finally I got to see a small part of a night level. Apparently the third level, as I was first given a glimpse of level one+. Something drastic happens during the second level and Bungie did not want to spoil anything. During the night level I got to see another new feature in Halo: Reach, as you can now pimp your armour." +Level one refers to Winter Contingency. :::: So now we know that we havent seen the seccond mission. --The Storm 59 10:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: As seen on IGN here, the seccond mission of the game occurs in Courtyard and Swordbase: Courtyard is the courtyard of Swordbase. As we know, this is an ONI site, so I can see the potential for spoilers. Im predicting some kind of fun reference. Meeting the cheif? Meeting Halsey? -- The Storm 59 01:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: Maybe the initials for the level that would give too much away are CH. any halo fan who's read the books knows what that stands for! [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 02:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) VISR Mode Confirmed In a recent gameplay video that was recorded from Gamescon, the player activiates VISR mode at around 7:46 of this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XK78TvPQPyM 21:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) That's actually Nightvision. Missing Mandible 01:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) It's actually VISR. 07:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's night vision, it was confirmed months ago. It has similar properties to VISR, but it's night vision, replacing the flashlight. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 21:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) New Campaign Mission Order It seems to me that with the addition of Noble Actual to the wiki as the first mission in Reach, things have gotten a little bit confused. Noble was added as the first mission and Winter Contingency then changed from first to second. So far everything is going all right. Next Nightfall, listed as the third at the time, was updated to list the previous mission as Winter Contingency, and winter Contingency to list Nightfall as the next mission. This is wrong. So wrong. The Correct mission order as we know it thus far goes as so: #. Noble Actual #. Winter Contingency #. ???????? #. Nightfall #. Tip of the Spear #. Long Night of Solace How do I know that we haven't seen the third mission yet? Well it gets a little confusing, so if you trust me, probably best to leave it like that. For those who want to try to prove me wrong... I'll provide my sources, but I can't guarantee they will be in an easy to read, legible fashion. For a good gist of why, just see the old mission order about halfway up this page for reasoning. For a better idea, read below. The problem is that various sources list missions as different numbered missions. The true mission order is what I listed above, but in some cases Winter Contingency has been stated as the first mission as it is the first Playable mission. This is where alot of confusion has come from. I have sources about why we haven't seen the third campaign mission yet. You need to stick with me however, because the sources have made the mixup I just talked about. My first source is a GameReactor.eu article from January - First Look: Halo Reach. :Jonas Mäki (the writer) begins by describing a level he is allowed to preview. From what we have been told by various other sites, it is easy to conclude that this is Winter Contingency. ::"Reach is a dead planet. All its 700 million inhabitants are dead. They just don't know it yet. A distant radar station stops working. Reach separatists are thought to be responsible and a UNSC team is sent to investigate. A routine mission, but all communications are lost with the team. ::"UNSC reacts by sending a team of Spartan III soldiers, Noble Team, to deal with the rebels. You are one of these soldiers. A young lieutenant with limited experience, who joins the mission as a replacement. At the scene there is an uneasy atmosphere of calm. Everything is deserted. There are plenty of settlements from the time when pioneers settled on Reach about 100 years ago. Cut into the rocks in order to withstand the harsh climate of Reach. ::"Everyone is gone. Dead. No signs of life. Something terrible has happened here. It's more than just an angry group of separatist, whose only wish is that UNSC leave their planet alone. This is when the battle begins. It's intense, it's hard to see the enemy as they bounce between walls, jump off roofs and run up the streets." :Much later in the article Mäki is allowed to preview another level. From what we know we can easily determine that this mission is Nightfall. ::"Finally I got to see a small part of a night level. Apparently the third level, as I was first given a glimpse of level one. Something drastic happens during the second level and Bungie did not want to spoil anything." Now, taking into account the inconsistency with level numbering, we are still left with a gap in between these missions. Unfortunate. Right? :Time for a quick recap. :1. Noble Actual : Introductory mission consisting entirely of unplayable cinematics. :2. Winter Contingency : The first playable mission. Known to follow Noble Actual. Spartans investigate suspected insurrectionist activities. :3. :4. Nightfall : Shown above to be the fourth mission. Spartans do some night shit. Word. :5. Tip of the Spear : Known to be the fifth mission simply as it is known to follow Nightfall (I beleive it was revealed in an IGN article, but I'm unsure and unwilling to look for this now as it hardly matters - you trust me right?). Vehicular carnage. :6. Long Night Of Solace : Was known as the fifth mission in the campaign (bungie?), now pushed back to sixth place. Spartans take the fight to orbit. Follow me? It gets better. What happens in the third mission that might spoil something...? Well I don't know. But I can tell you that the third mission takes place in Courtyard, and presumably Swordbase.Carney has the details at about 3:00. Note that he makes the same mistake as Mäki and countless other reporters. Probably just easier for the developers to think this way because, naturally, Noble Actual would have had no mission designer to speak of. So... What we need to do is make sure that this mission order is maintained and that all related achievements are listed as completing the correct mission. Discuss. -- The Storm 59 14:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't understand why we need to discuss about this... just wait for the game to be released... >.> It skips all the arguing and problems.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::He has a point though. The level order can be changed, IMO. Nightfall isn't the third level, but it's the third playable mission. Changing it is fine by me. --Jugus (Talk | ) 14:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::As long as we don't get into any fighting, it's fine by me...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Anything we fix now we don't have to deal with fixing when Reach is released and a bunch of new/unregistered people come and edit things. This way, we can be sure that we have at least a few articles down as a good basis for other people to compare with. Also its good to be concise and accurate, even if the game hasn't been released. ::::And by the way! We can fight if we want to! More like subSINK! ha ha ha ha! =P ::::Yeah...-- The Storm 59 15:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright has anyone thought that the third mission isNightfall it fots your description The Storm as being in the night and then Long Night of Solace can be fifth again. Im sorry if it was already annonced that Nightfall isn't the third I will admit I didn't do that much reasearch.Sniperteam82308 23:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::No. Nightfall is the fourth mission. It doesn't fit with my description if its the third. You didn't even read what I wrote! -- The Storm 59 09:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Campaign Matchmaking Taken from Bungie.net Update: 8/20/10 Totally Unrelated Question 4: Can I haz Campaign Matchmaking? Totally Related Answer: Yes. .....By that, I am not sure they are talking about Firefight, as that uses the Campaign code and they have seemingly redesigned it to work in Matchmaking for Reach (which is the problem they had in ODST) or they actually mean Campaign and you can play Campaign missions in Matchmaking.--Juubi no Ryuu 03:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : They mean Campaign Matchmaking. If they meant Firefight, they would have said they meant Firefight as to avoid confusing readers. They have said numerous times Firefight will be in Matchmaking. Why say it again like this? Also, they were talking about Firefight, then said it was a totally unrelated question. -- The Storm 59 04:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Touche. Stupidity on my part, been tired for a while. Still, how and why would they put Campaign Matchmaking? Unless there are certain levels that are just that fun and would be used for score/credits (Then again even Forge gives you credits), though I would just leave Campaign for Co-Op. Matchmaking makes it seem....I don't know, you would want to play Campaign with your friends, that is why Co-Op is there. *Shrugs.* --Juubi no Ryuu 05:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The New AI. Does anyone know what the new AI Is called is she Serena? Left4DeadFan 15:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Nope, the new AI is called Auntie Dot. ''Col.'' Snipes4 15:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC)